Other
=Records of Eminence: Other= RoE Quests See individual quest pages for more detailed walkthroughs. Telepoint Pilgrimage *Investigate all six telepoints that exist in Vana'diel. **Examine Holla, Dem, Mea, Altepa, Yhoator, and Vazhl gate cystals and then report back to Nantoto. **This objective is tied to the quest Teleports by Twilight. Culling the Darkness *Defeat the requisite number of shadows in the Eldieme Necropolis. **Travel to Eldieme Necropolis, defeat 10 Shadows, and then report back to Nantoto. **This objective is tied to the quest Shifty Shades of Prey. Petals of Recollection *Set off an ouka ranman in an area of your choice. **Report back to Nantoto. Grudge *Defeat the requisite number of Yagudo High Priests in Castle Oztroja. **Travel to Castle Oztroja, defeat 1 Yagudo High Priest, and then report back to Nantoto. **This objective is tied to the quest To Kill Mocking Birds. Golden Rule *Cast spells that revive adventurers from being knocked out the requisite number of times. **After completing 200 objectives and To Kill Mocking Birds, speak with Duberasson (H-11) Western Adoulin, then speak with Nantoto (H-8) Lower Jeuno and select the white envelope to accept this objective. **Cast a raise spell on any fallen adventurer to complete this objective. Impermanence *Gather up a vessel that has lost its light and a stolen intellect, then offer these two hollow entities to a mage who resides within a hall where the Goddess is both venerated and detested. **After completing 250 objectives; speak with Nantoto (H-8) Lower Jeuno and select the green envelope to accept this objective. **Obtain a Bruised Starfruit and a Faded Crystal, and then travel to (I-8) Map 2: The Temple of Uggalepih. Trade the items to the painting of the mage holding a staff to complete the objective. Panta Rhei *Amass the purest, the most ephemeral, and the most corrupt of tears, then carry them to a certain precipice that looks out upon an ancient magical city. **After completing 300 objectives; speak with Nantoto (H-8) Lower Jeuno and select the silver envelope to accept this objective. **Obtain a Starfall Tear, Siren's Tear, and Ahriman Tears, and then travel to the Luck Rune located at (H-7) cliff below the outpost Beaucedine Glacier. Trade the 3 tears to the Luck Rune to complete the objective. Leonine Excruciation *Defeat Apademak, who prowls Abyssea - Uleguerand, by yourself the requisite number of times. **After completing ~350 objectives; speak with Nantoto (H-8) Lower Jeuno and select the purple envelope to accept this objective. **Travel to Abyssea - Uleguerand and defeat Apademak solo to complete the objective. Shiver Me Timbers *Defeat Dimgruzub, who prowls the Arrapago Reef, by yourself the requisite number of times. **After completing 393 objectives; speak with Nantoto (H-8) Lower Jeuno and select the black envelope to accept this objective. **Travel to any Arrapago Reef Planar Rift to spawn Dimgruzub. Defeat Dimgruzub solo to complete the objective. Go With the Flow *Outfit yourself with a certain shield after wresting it from the hands of the villain who stole it, then examine the records of an individual who thought constantly of Ouschrahd. **After completing 473 objectives; speak with Nantoto (H-8) Lower Jeuno and select the blue envelope to accept this objective. **Obtain a Mahogany Shield and travel to the Stone Monument located at (E-12) Vunkerl Inlet (S). Examine the monument to complete the objective. NOTE: You must have shield equipped to complete the quest. RoE Quests 3 See individual quest pages for more detailed walkthroughs. Quell Your Rage Emerge victorious in combat against Ark Angel GK by using a phantom gem of rage on any difficulty level. *Speak with Jamal Ru'Lude Gardens (H-5) after receiving Bundle of half-inscribed scrolls and receiving Trust: Rainemard. *Activate Quell Your Rage RoE objective (under "Other > RoE Quests 3"). *Defeat Ark Angel GK. *Trade your Cipher: Ark GK to Wetata, Clarion Star, or Gondebaud. *Return to Jamal to report your success. Temper Your Arrogance Emerge victorious in combat against Ark Angel EV by using a phantom gem of arrogance on any difficulty level. *After zoning, talk to Jamal Ru'Lude Gardens (H-5) to activate the quest. **This will add Temper Your Arrogance to RoE Quests 3 under "Other" *Activate Temper Your Arrogance objective. *Defeat Ark Angel EV. *Trade your Cipher: Ark EV to Wetata, Clarion Call, or Gondebaud. *Return to Jamal to report your success. Stifle Your Envy Emerge victorious in combat against Ark Angel MR by using a phantom gem of envy on any difficulty level. *After zoning, talk to Jamal Ru'Lude Gardens (H-5) to activate the quest. **This will add Stifle Your Envy to RoE Quests 3 under "Other." *Activate Stifle Your Envy objective. *Defeat Ark Angel MR. *Trade your Cipher: Ark MR to Wetata, Clarion Star, or Gondebaud. *Return to Jamal to report your success. Overcome Your Cowardice Emerge victorious in combat against Ark Angel TT by using a phantom gem of cowardice on any difficulty level. *After zoning, talk to Jamal Ru'Lude Gardens (H-5) to activate the quest. **This will add Overcome Your Cowardice to RoE Quests 3 under "Other." *Activate the Overcome Your Cowardice objective. *Defeat Ark Angel TT. *Trade your Cipher: Ark TT to Wetata, Clarion Star, or Gondebaud. *Return to Jamal to report your success. Eliminate Your Apathy Emerge victorious in combat against Ark Angel HM by using a phantom gem of apathy on any difficulty level. *After zoning, talk to Jamal Ru'Lude Gardens (H-5) to activate the quest. **This will add Eliminate Your Apathy to RoE Quests 3 under "Other." *Activate the Eliminate Your Apathy objective. *Defeat Ark Angel HM. *Trade your Cipher: Ark HM to Wetata, Clarion Star, or Gondebaud. *Return to Jamal to report your success. Daily Objectives *Unlocks after completing First Step Forward. *''3 different objectives to complete once per earth day.'' Monthly Objectives Introduced in April 2019 with Pattern A. All the following objectives are repeatable after every version update. *Unlocks after completing First Step Forward. *Completing any objective awards 10 Deeds *Objectives rotate monthly between 3 patterns Pattern A= |-|Pattern B= |-|Pattern C= Gobbie Mystery Box (M) *You may use SP Gobbie Keys to complete this objective. Delve (M) *Plasm obtained by consuming Yggzi Shards and Beads counts towards this objective. A Russet (Yorcia), Phlox (Marjami), or Aster (Kamihr) Yggzi Bead IV or V will give 3000 plasm and finish the objective on any character regardless of Seekers of Adoulin progress. Walk of Echoes (M) *If you haven't done any Wings of the Goddess, the San d'Oria path via Steamed Rams is easily the fastest way to get up to Cait Sith (Mission). High-Tier Mission Battlefields *'2019.04' ★Return to Delkfutt's Tower *'2019.05' ★Trial by Fire *'2019.06' ★The Celestial Nexus *'2019.07' ★Trial by Ice *'2019.08' ★The Shadow Lord *'2019.09' ★Trial by Wind *'2019.10' ★The Savage *'2019.11' ★Trial by Ice *'2019.12' ★The Warrior's Path *'2020.01' ★Trial by Earth *'2020.02' ★Puppet in Peril Category:Records of Eminence